My Kit, My Naruto
by Leila84
Summary: Kyuubi looked down at his kit and smiled as he watched him play, "It was worth it." He thought to himself. "My kit... My naruto." Naruto loses will to live when those he loved turns on him.
1. My Kit, My Naruto

This story was mainly written by Lady Luv of the East. I edited it and with her permission am now posting it on my account. The reason for this is we are now working together on the_ sequel_ of this story. Many chapters are to come. We hope to post the first chapter of the sequel within the next week or two, so keep watch for it. For now though I hope you enjoy the prequel. . .

**My Kit, My Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stared at the pool of blood at his feet, he looked but was unmoved, like a lifeless statue. He slowly lifted his head and stared at the smirking boy he had considered a brother.

'_Sasuke.'_

Naruto reached up and touched his chest where the warm liquid flowed from, running down onto the blood soaked ground. "Why?" A look of disbelief hung on his tanned face.

"You were in my way." Sasuke said before disappearing into the forest behind him.

Naruto stood there, hand still over the hole so close to his broken heart, staring at the spot where his 'brother' stood only moments before.

The rain began pounding, washing away the blood, but not the pain the traitor had caused. Naruto fell slowly towards the earth only to be caught by his sensei.

'_Kakashi-sensei.'_

"Hang on Naruto. Don't die on me now." Kakashi rushed back towards civilization, to Konoha, to Naruto's hell.

They arrived at the gates, Naruto still conscious but unmoving. Walking though the crowd of people, whispering to one another of how the boy had failed, on how the **demon** had failed.

When he didn't think the pain could get any worse, the one girl he had thought he had loved, hurt him the most.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" She stood still, face void of emotions.

Naruto turned his face away, too ashamed of himself to answer her truthfully.

"You lied to me! You lied! You promised you'd bring him back!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. She ran up to Naruto and punched him, knocking him off of Kakashi's back and sending him to the ground. Kakashi too stunned to move, only stood there.

'_Sakura.'_

She continued hitting him, reopening his wounds that Kyuubi was trying hard to heal, letting more blood pool beneath him. . . But he didn't care.

Suddenly she was thrown away from him.

'_Tsunade Baa-chan'_

He smiled at her before losing consciousness. He awoke in his mind, sitting in front of Kyuubi's cage, watching the walls blacken and crack.

"**Kit, why are you so calm? Aren't you afraid of dying?"** Kyuubi asked, staring at the boy.

"Why should I be afraid to die? I've been dying all my life." Naruto replied a deathly calm settling over him, scaring even the Great Kyuubi.

"**True, but this time I cannot help you. Your wounds are too grave for me to heal like the other times. Aren't you going to miss this place? Miss your friends? Didn't you once say that Konoha was your Heaven?"** Kyuubi spoke, trying to will the boy to his once exuberant personality.

"My heaven is dark and quiet. Konoha is only like that during the night time."

"**What about your hell, kit?"**

"When life is trying to kill me for all the wrong reasons." He said, laying down, readying himself for a never ending slumber.

"**Then answer me this boy, if you could say, what is your definition of heaven and hell?"** The great beast said, watching as the walls crumbled into the water making no sound as it rippled and thrashed around.

"My hell is their hate." Naruto whispered, his eyes getting heavy.

"**And your heaven? What is that?"** Kyuubi watched the last of the pipes fall into the water.

"My heaven. . ." He looked up as the cage doors creaked and began to fall making the loudest noise in the room. "My heaven is. . ." The doors fell completely and ripping could be heard as the seal was broken. "My death." Naruto closed his eyes, as a bright light flowed around him and the giant fox.

Outside, in the real world, Tsunade was yelling at everyone, trying to get Naruto help, as his body began to glow. "Naruto!" she called out, trying to grab him, only to be repelled by an invisible force, soon to take the shape of a young man, with flowing silver and red locks, two red fox ears and nine red limp tails. "Who are you!" she demanded of the man.

"I am the demon you have all hated." He said monotonously. He cradled Naruto lovingly in his arms. "I am the reason for your needless hate towards Naruto." He spoke his name with love and reverence.

People stared at the demon standing before them, shocked not only at his human body, but at the caring side he seemed to be showing. "Kyuubi." many whispered.

"What is it that you want, Kyuubi? How are you loose from your seal?" Kakashi spoke, posed ready to protect his village.

"Calm yourself, you unworthy ningen. I am only out of the seal because Naruto has lost." He said looking down at the body in his arms, moving the hair from Naruto's eyes.

"What do you mean he lost?" Tsunade asked, slowly moving forward.

"He lost to Sasuke, that's what he means, seeing as he was there! You. . .DEMON!" Sakura yelled at the pair.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air by a red tail around her waist. "You are part of the reason why he lost!" Kyuubi growled, tightening the grip he had on her. "I should kill you all for what you've done to him!" he yelled loudly, eyes flaring to life and fire surrounding his body.

Everyone flinched and tried to hide from the beast's gaze.

"But I won't." he said, calming down and dumping Sakura on her parents.

"Why?" a girl with indigo hair and pale lavender eyes asked.

"He would not want me to harm you. He would hate me if I did." Kyuubi stood and turned towards the gates.

"Please Kyuubi-sama! Please, tell me what he has lost!" Tsunade pleaded.

Kyuubi turned back to her and hugged the boy closer to him. "He has lost. . .his will to live."

Many people gasped, those that were close to Naruto began crying. Kyuubi turned and began walking towards the gate.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Tsunade called.

"I'm leaving. I'm taking my kit with me."

"But you can't take him! He belongs here!" She yelled, reaching out towards Naruto, tears falling from her face.

Kyuubi snarled, "Why? So you people can desecrate his resting place?! No! I will give my kit the peace he deserves. A place away from your hate, away from his reasons of pain!" He turned back around and began leaving, pausing he spoke again, calmly. "Before he died, Naruto told me something, something that tore at my heart. Something I wouldn't wish anyone to think." He whispered the last sentence as he glanced down at Naruto's peaceful face.

"What did he say? Tell me!" Tsunade said, pleading in her voice.

Kyuubi looked up at her and then at each person that stood in the crowd, "He said that. . .that his heaven. . .was his death." With that said he leapt into the forest, not to be seen again for a very long time.

**One Century Later:**

A blond boy ran ahead on a worn dirt trail, a large man with fox ears and eight tails followed after him, smiling at the boys exuberance.

"Calm down kit." The man said. The boy smiled and ran back to the man, his own tail flailed around him excitedly.

"Father, why are we visiting this village again?" He asked, smiling at his father.

"Because kit, just because." He said, patting the boy's head, as he ran ahead of him. It was worth it, losing a tail, to see his Kit start anew. '_My kit. . .my Naruto.'

* * *

_

_Reviews are one of the highlights of writing fanfiction. Make my day a happy one and let us know what you think of this story. And once again keep watch for the sequel.  
_


	2. Sequel Uploaded!

Attention wonderful readers of mine!!! Chapter one of the sequel is posted now! It is called Reawaken! A story written by myself and Lady Luv of the East. Check it out. Read, Review and story alert! :D


End file.
